


Day 229

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [229]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [229]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 229

Alec and his team set out from the Hanged Man before first light. They had expected to be setting out a few days ago but the festival had been a surprise that had made investigation difficult. Stroud had said that there might be a renegade Warden working with the Carta in Kirkwall but it was not clear if something nefarious was afoot or if she was just on a very secretive mission. It was uncommon, but not unheard of for Wardens to seek outside help when required, but it seemed no one had any records of what orders Janeka might be following.

Alec and his team had meant to meet with their contact in Kirkwall but the city was built like a maze, a holdover from its days as the center of the Imperium’s slave trade. Add the throngs of people clogging the streets for the festival and they had had trouble finding entire neighbourhoods, nevermind a single dwarf, but they had finally managed to set up a meeting. The Wardens took one of the lifts to the undercity ‘Darktown’ to the locals. The name was almost laughable to Alec. There were places beside the Deep Roads where light never reached, places that seemed to drink up light from a torch.

He left most of his men to keep watch, he doubted anyone would attack a half-dozen fully armored Wardens but it wouldn’t do to to be carless. He approached an elven merchant offering an array of poisons.

“What can I do for you?” he asked. He seemed rather friendly for a poisoner. Alic was about to inquire about Feja but paused. He was offering some very rare poisons and granted it was hard to get, even with a Warden’s contacts.

“I’m looking for Feja,” he said. “I believe she is expecting me, but first, how much Mythal’s Favour do you have.”

The elf smiled and sent a young woman off to fetch Feja while he and Alic haggled over price. He ended up with three flasks. These things could turn the tide of an entire battle. Tomwise charged quite a lot for them but Alic had no doubt they would prove worth it.

“Greetings, Warden.”

Alic looked down to see a dwarven woman he assumed to be Feja looking back up at him. Alic nodded and followed her into a more secluded location.

“I’ve never met this Janeka,” Feja said, “but ever since she made contact with the Carta, they have changed. They are drinking Darkspawn blood. They have become obsessed with uncovering something deep under the Vimmark mountains.” Alic knew quite well what was hidden under that mountain, and the idea of someone digging around there was concerning.

“Where can I find Janeka?” Alic asked.

“There is a secret entrance to the deep roads,” Feja said, pulling out a map. “You can get there from the beach. I’ll mark down the location. Most of the Carta still haven’t been infected yet so there’s still time...”

Feja hesitated before marking the entrance on the map. Alic nodded knowingly. Feja used to be part of the Carta and was concerned for her fellows. Wardens were not meant to weigh in on matters that did not involve the Blight, but, if he were being honest, Alec would not have minded iF the Carta was whipped out completely. Still, it would be a net win fio the Blight if they all turned into ghouls.

“I’ll do what I can,” he said. “My main focus will be stopping the spread of the blight, that doesn't always look like mercy from the outside.”

Feja nodded, though not happily. She slowly scratched out the location of the entrance and handed it over to Alic carefully rolled it up and put it in its case.

He thanked Feja and returned to the rest of the Wardens.


End file.
